Cupids Broken Arrow
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: No spies&AU. Cammie loved Josh…loved. Zach didn't believe in love...didn't. And somehow cupids broken arrow brought these two together whether they wanted to be or not because when they are together sparks will fly and passion will ignite. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the original characters


**Cupids Broken Arrow  
**

**No spies.**

** Cammie is a successful lawyer living in London with her boyfriend Josh and bestfriend Bex, they are early twenties.**

**Cammie loved Josh…loved**

**Zach hated love…hated**

**And somehow cupids broken arrow brought these two together whether they wanted to be or not because when they are together sparks will fly and passion will ignite.**

**(Okay so I did get the last lines from the cover of Seeking Crystal but whatever…)**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Cammie sighed at the amount of paper work she had on her desk. Ms Cameron Morgan had to be one of the best lawyers around, she wins every battle and everyone wants her. She moved from Roseville with her boyfriend Josh to London to help her friend Rebecca Baxter when she and her boyfriend went through a nasty break-up.

Her phone rings. "Ms Morgan, your client Mr Goode is here"

"Send him in" she put the phone down and straightened everything out and put a slight smile on her face before he walked in.

Mr Goode was young, he looked too young to be in her office for divorce but that's what the document said.

"Hello Mr Goode, I'm Cameron Morgan" she greeted.

"I know you've got a name plaque" he replied.

_Okay, no need to be rude!_ She thought while keeping her face straight.

"Why don't you take a seat?" she offered the one at the back of her office but he ignored and took the one right in front of her. While she went through various documents she couldn't help but feel his eyes on her. She took a quick glance up and she was met with emerald green eyes. Looking away quickly she found the sheet and read through it.

"So Mr Goode-" she started but she was cut off by his raspy voice.

"Please, call me Zach"

"Call me Cammie"

She began again. "Zach, it says here that you want a divorce, is that correct?"

"Yes"

She put the paper down confused. Why would he want a divorce? Who would want to divorce him? With his stylishly messy dark brown hair, strong features and amazing eyes, he was like the perfect man-candy!

_Hold up Cammie! Just because a good-looking guy comes in doesn't mean that he doesn't do drugs, smoke weed or kill people!_

"I'm sorry Zach but I have to ask why a man of your young age would need to be divorced"

"Easy. When we got married I was 19 stupid and foolish. I don't love her…I never did" he answered, the last part spoken quietly. Plus she's okay with it and Kelly is more than welcome to have custody of her the baby"

Okay it was decided, Zachary Goode was a mean, heartless man who didn't deserve anyone.

"Right. Well, I'll have a chat with Kelly's lawyer tomorrow and we'll sort some things out. It seems you just want a divorce and nothing more am I right?"

He nodded. "Okay. Goode night Mr Goode"

Zach nodded back and took a quick look at the clock. 6:00…isn't that when Cammie was supposed to leave?

"Why don't you come? I mean they said you finished at 6pm and now it's…6:01" he shrugged.

Cammie didn't know what to do. It was time for her to leave but look at the amount of work she had. Plus what would her boyfriend say if he saw them together? But on the other hand, Zach was her client and it wouldn't hurt if he walked her home right?

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said meaning 'you can go now' but he didn't budge, he just leaned against the wall amused watching her pack everything up.

* * *

They now walked along the cold, dark streets of London. The atmosphere…well there wasn't any. Cammie didn't know what to say, what could they talk about?

Luckily Zach started. "So Cammie, you don't sound English where do you come from?"

"Roseville, Virginia. What about you?"

"Funnily enough, the same place. Damn, I must have been looking in the wrong places" he gave her a once over making Cammie shiver but not because of the bitter cold.

"Why do you want a divorce? I mean you're a good looking guy and…" she didn't know where the conversation was going.

He smirked. "Thank, you're not so bad yourself babe. I just don't believe in love anymore" he answered casually, like there was nothing more.

"That is bullshit, love is amazing" she smiled brightly.

"It's not if you lost everyone you've ever loved" and the mood shifted. Once this smirking and flirting guy had gone and now he was silent and secretive.

Cammie thought and then the idea hit her. "Follow me"

**(Okay, I don't live in London and have only been there like 3 times so let's say that they were a few stops away from Piccadilly Circus)**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Zach looked up at the tall statue of Cupid with his bow and arrow ready in his hands.

"Because, we are. Now come here" she called him over to the edge of the fountain and told him to look in. Pennies, millions of pennies were sunk at the bottom. Zach put his hand in but Cammie pulled it out.

"Don't steal!" she shouted.

"Steal what?"

"People's wishes of finding love!"

He sighed and rubbed his (dry) hand at the back of his neck. "Oh, so you're back to this crap!"

"Yeah I am"

"Oh come on. Look! His arrow isn't even straight, its freakin' broken!"

And it was also pointed towards them but neither of them pointed it out.

"Whatever, just look at how beautiful the water looks when the moonlight hits it"

_Water? What kind of crack was she on?_

"Very beautiful" and then he scooped up some water and threw it in her face.

"Oh my gosh Zach! I am so going to kill you!" so Cammie did the same. And soon they were having a water fight. To any passing bystander they looked like a cute couple, the handsome guy a couple inches shorter than the subtly beautiful girl.

"Someone's wet" he commented smirking.

"No thanks to you!" Cammie shouted back only just realising why Zach had was laughing. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Frustrated and angry Cammie sat her dripping wet self down at the edge, she turned her head away from the Zach. In an effort to win her back he started playing with strands of her hair, the gentle tug felt affectionate and sweet. But then Cammie remembered who she was with and pulled her head away.

"Cammie I'm sorry okay but you've got to admit, it was kind of fun" he said hopefully.

She smiled slightly and sighed. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of fun" and look at him and her hand touched his.

Simultaneously they look up, as if a spark had touched them. They were breathing slow and heavy as if they were out of breath. Zach's other hand was creeping towards Cammie and it pulled back a strand of her hair that covered her face. Both of them leaning in slowly, they're minds not really knowing what they were doing they kissed. But as soon as their lips touched they back away from each other.

"I-I, erm…" he didn't know what to say.

"…" she was speechless.

"We should go. Can you walk home from here?" he said quietly, his mind trying to figure out everything that was happening.

"Yeah…no, I'm fine" she whispered back and watched as Zach walked away and slowing blended in with the dark night. Cammie looked up and she swear she saw Cupids face smiling back at her.

* * *

"Cammie is that you?!"

She leaned against the shut door, her clothing and face still wet from the water fight with Zach. It had taken her an hour to get back to the apartment she shared with Josh and Bex.

"Cammie?!" he called again. She took off her coat and shoes and made her way to the living room where Josh sat on the sofa watching Match Of The Day, after living many months in England Josh had began to like English football.

"Hey, where's Bex?" she asked squeezing out her hair.

Josh ignored the question and asked his own. "Hey babe, why are you so wet? I mean, it isn't raining is it?" he covered up his mistake.

"No I err…it doesn't matter I'm fine. So, where is Bex?"

"She's out with James" he answered. "Can you believe that it's only their second date?"

James Jenkins was one of Bex's newest dates. After her horrible break-up with Grant and after spending months of moping around Macey and Cammie decided to help get her back on the scene. Macey set up a dating website (with the help of Liz) and they found Bex 10 potential suitors. She had been out with Ben (too nice), Cameron (know-it-all), Liam (not enough muscle) and then James (brown hair, mix-raced with a sweet smile and nice personality). He was for sure a winner but Macey and Cammie had told her to play it slow, they didn't want their bestfriend heartbroken again.

"I know, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her but I want her to take it slow. I don't want him to hurt her"

"Well," he looped an arm around Cammie, "you don't have to worry about anything" as Josh's lips met Cammie's she didn't feel anything. No spark, no shivers or belly butterflies…nada, zilch, nothing. And that bothered her.

"I'm going to take a bath" she announced quickly before her eyes watered.

"Good idea, I don't want you getting a cold" he shouted back.

Cammie ran the hot tap, undressed, added some cold water and melted into the bath and felt a lot better. All the thoughts about her and Zach's kiss and the coming back and feeling nothing towards Josh.

All that melted away into the water…

* * *

"Morning beautiful" Zach handed Cammie a mug of coffee and a bag containing her usual blueberry breakfast muffin.

"How did you know?" she asked confused, flattered but confused.

"Well I was here, wondering around bored and then your secretary –lovely girl- asked me to give you these"

"Ah, I'll have to thank Jacqueline. And thank-you also Zach, you didn't have to"

He scoffed and took his seat directly in front of Cammie. "Cammie, I only handed you a muffin and coffee. It's not like I handed the cure for cancer"

"That's nothing to be sarcastic about" she scolded before taking back out all her sheets and information that she'd put away the night before.

The night before…at the statue if Cupid, the water fight and the kiss.

_Well Zach seems to have forgotten it, why can't I?_

She sat at her desk and took a sip and the warm substance hit her like a wave, sloshing in her mouth and going down her throat like a river.

"Do you know how sexy that looked?"

She ignored him, rolled her eyes and asked what she'd been wondering the whole time. "Zach, why are you still here? Don't you have a job or anything?"

"Nope, I thought I'd hang with you. That's cool right?"

Actually no, that was not cool. Everything Cammie had in her office was confidential, they were people's problems and they trusted Cammie with them. Plus it didn't really help what if her boss came and saw Zach? It's not like Zach was a child and he couldn't do any harm.

"Err…as long as you stay quiet and let me get on then yeah I guess"

"Cool and then at 1pm we can have lunch, my treat"

"Okay"

What was going on? Cammie had a boyfriend, right? Or did that change last night? I thought Zach didn't believe in love and all that jazz?

Cammie was thinking it too. _What am I doing? I'm dating Josh! But now I've just agreed to having lunch with Zach…but he is only my client and it's only lunch, why the heck not?_ She nodded, and took a bite out of her muffin.

* * *

"Who knew being a lawyer was so boring?"

After 5 hours of Cammie working and Zach playing Temple Run non-stop it was finally lunch.

_It's just lunch Cammie, it's only lunch…_ she told herself, over and over again but she was still unconvinced.

Zach had picked out a nice, quaint restaurant just minutes away.

"Just in case you get any important calls" a smile was her reply.

Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan actually had a nice time, the conversation flowed, there weren't any awkward pauses and they both had a genuinely good time…until Cammie's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Zach nodded and she went to the ladies room to answer it.

It was Macey. "Cammie! What the fuck, I walk down the street and see you having lunch with gorgeous guy! What happened between you and Josh?"

Cammie waited until Macey was silent (and was out of public) and then answered slowly and calmly. "Mace listen, nothing is going on." Though she wished. "I'm just having lunch with a client." Who she's having strange urges for. "I'm still with Josh." Even though she feels no spark.

"Oh, good. Don't worry Cam, I won't tell Josh. I didn't know being a lawyer would have so many advantages. Have fun…not too much fun"

She hung up leaving Cammie…numb? She didn't know how she was feeling, what should she feel?

She ignored her uncertain feelings and went back to lunch with Zach.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Cammie and Zach were spotted in the restaurant. And in those three weeks so many things have changed.

Zach and Cammie see each other almost every day and when they're together it's like they're in their own little world.

Bex and James are now officially BexandJames and they're happy, they really are.

And Josh? Well things haven't been going so well for the pair ever since his friend Dillon saw Cammie and Zach together.

"I'm going for a walk" Cammie yelled after another one of their arguments, the third this week.

And this time Josh didn't stop her.

Cammie walked and walked, she took various tubes until she ended up at the place it all started...Piccadilly Circus and funnily enough another person was there too.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he answered.

"Fight with Josh"

"Fight with myself" he sat down on the edge and Cammie joined him.

"About what?"

"About you" he looked into her sapphire blue eyes and he just couldn't help himself. As quick as a flash he leaned over and kiss Cammie deeply, passionately. They moaned and groaned as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, their lips never apart.

"Cammie" said Zach in between kisses. "I can't control myself"

"Me neither"

Zach led the way to his Landrover and Cammie got in without hesitation. They sped off quickly and drove fast until he stopped the car at an apartment. They got out, locked the car and entered the elevator and resumed their kisses.

Cammie's head in the crook of Zach's neck, he walked her backwards kissing her neck and fumbling with the keys and opened the door. Not bothering or even remembering that he shared the apartment with his friend he led Cammie to the bedroom and they were finally both freed of the tension that had been building up.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the white curtains, the pair shifted and turned, both trying to shield themselves from the light.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

Silence. What was that about? Was Zach afraid that Cammie had gone? Gone where? Back home, back to Josh? No way, because it was official, Cammie cheated on Josh and was in love with someone else…

"Cammie?" he repeated and the small sleeping figure turned to face him. Her make-up was smudged all over the pillow and over her face. Zach ran his thumb under her eye clearing some mascara away.

"Zach…what have I done?"

"Was I that bad?" he asked, half joking and half actually wondering.

"No, trust me. I haven't felt that way in ages" she whispered.

"And what's that?"

"Like you love me" Cammie answered honestly before sitting up and putting her clothes back on.

Zach watched her. How did he feel? Was he able to love again? Zach's whole family had died in a shooting accident. His parents had done some bad things and soon those people that they owed money too came back to collect. But after killing them and finding that they had no money they took second best…Zach.

Being raised in the gang called The Circle Zach learned things that he would never be able to forget. He'd seen things, heard things…done things. And that girl Kelly, that was an act, a mission even. And now the deed has been done, her child's dead. Zach thought that he was incapable of love…until he met Cammie.

"Wait!" he called and Cammie stood with her back to the room as she heard Zach clothe himself.

"What?" she asked back still to him, she was afraid of what he would say, how he would react.

How would he say it? How would he say something that he hadn't said in years? How? "I love you"

And those three words changed everything and it was all thanks to Cupids broken arrow.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. It's something different but I just thought of it nights ago (I seem to get all my idea's night). Did you want en epilogue/any more? Hey, why not put it in a review? ;) **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (jeez, I really need a beta so I don't have to do these!)**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**-btw, listening to Ellie Goulding 'Halcyon' while writing some of this. Her voice is so beautiful!**

**-oh and I hit 3000+ words, sorry but that's a lot for me. I usually write 1000+ per chapter**


End file.
